


Songbird

by Cissa



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissa/pseuds/Cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old song is playing again. And I love you, I love you, I love you. Warning: Baby feelings ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for Day 1 of Brittana week.

She woke up alone and cold. Shivering she blinked her eyes rapidly to clear them and squinted at the empty space that should not be empty. Wordlessly she shuffled out of the bed, and made her way out the bedroom. She walked across the hall to find her wife curled up in front of the TV even though it was off. The side lamp was on allowing her the view of the tiny bundle held up to her wife's chest suckling.

Despite her exhaustion she smiled softly watching a tiny hand curl up against her wife's breast, and the gentle familiar humming that came from the breastfeeding mother.

"Hey baby." she whispered and moved over to curl up next to the woman she loved. She pressed an absent kiss to a jaw and rest her head on a shoulder and watched as their child ate.

"Mmm." her wife hummed and turned and kissed the top of her head. "Did I wake you?"

"You know I can't sleep without you." she replied. Raising a hand she ran a finger down the round cheek of their baby and bit her lower lip. "You're both so perfect. So" she kissed her wife's shoulder. "So." her wife's cheek. "So perfect."

A soft husky laugh that came from sleepiness was the response. The breastfeeding mother shifted their baby to her left breast, meanwhile she tucked her wife into her side. "I love you so much." she heard her wife whisper and she grinned.

"I love you too babe." she murmured. "You and our this little perfect thing." she teased and reached down to let one tiny hand wrap around her finger.

A gentle smack on her thigh. "Our daughter is not a thing." her wife scolded her.

"If she was, she would still be perfect." she replied and got a quiet snort and roll of eyes from her wife. She pressed a kiss to the corner of her wife's mouth. "Thank you so much for our daughter." she breathed out.

Her wife turned her head and kissed her fully on the lips before turning to the little girl in her arms. She watched as her wife reached for the towel and draped it over her shoulder and gently burped her with expert ease. She smiled when her daughter was passed to her, they both stood and headed back into their bedroom. Settling their daughter between them on the bed they climbed in and snuggled protectively on both sides of their daughter who gurgled happily at them.

Under the cover of night, their sheets and nestled in the love she held for her wife and their daughter. She closed her eyes and sung softly.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_

_For you, the sun will be shining_

_And I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright._

_I know it's right._

She's startled awake when the warm body of her wife curls up behind her on the bed. They say nothing but when her wife's cheek rests on her shoulder she knows that she's not the only one who loves to watch their little girl sleep. Their daughter napped on her side holding the tiny plush duck they had both bought while first looking for a crib. The familiar feel of her fingers intertwining with her wife's warms her heart even a little more than the sight of their perfect child. So small, so innocent, so pure. She can't help smiling as she hears her wife hum a very familiar song.

It's mid-afternoon on a Sunday, lazy Sunday. When they both are at home, to do nothing but enjoy their time together by eating takeout for lunch, curling up on the sofa to watch her wife feed their baby. They either end up watching a movie or curling up in bed to take a nap. It's simple yes, but it's their family and she never felt happier.

_To you, I'll give the world._

_To you,I'll never be cold._

_Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_

_It's alright._

_I know it's right._

She woke up from the wailing sound of her child. She turned over and pressed a kiss to her wife's lips while murmuring to her to go back to sleep. She shuffled into the nursery down the hall and picked up her squirming crying daughter. The nights were long and short at the same time, despite their child loving naps in the day she was terror once the sun set. Both of them were lacking sleep, her especially since she still had to go to work the next day but her wife was staying at home on maternity leave. It helped when your wife owned her own business.

Yawning she tried the bottle but her daughter only turned away and cried more so she settled down on the rocking chair in the corner and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Mama is here." she whispered lowly. "Mama loves you so much baby." she cooed while cuddling the baby to her chest. It took some rocking and soft loving whispers before her daughter was back asleep in her arms. She was exhausted but seeing that sleeping face was enough to make everything better, especially when she collected the thank you kiss from her wife later. Despite her mission having been accomplished she stayed there rocking and watching her daughter sleep.

It was still such a dream sometimes. Daughter, she had a daughter. She had a family, a real family with the woman she loved and their child. All the sleepless nights were worth it, she knew that even as her eyes drooped. Even as she fell asleep holding her child to her chest. As sleep began to seep into her consciousness again she hummed out a few bars of that old song. She made sure to press a last sleepy kiss to her daughter's forehead after the last line.

_And the Songbirds are singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before._

She tripped over a block as she made her way into her home. She sighed and bent down to pick it up, she dropped her keys into a bowl and made her way towards the kitchen. Placing the block on the counter top she opened the fridge and reached for a bottle of water. She could hear gurgling baby laughter accompanied the musical sound of her wife's delighted one. So she headed over despite her tired and sore body. She stood in the door way and all her fatigue just melted.

Her wife was in the tub with their daughter, squeaking a rubber duck in front of their daughter's face and laughing as their daughter giggled. The sight made her entire body tingle and her heart beat just a little bit harder. It was so beautiful and so, so perfect. Letting her wife enjoy the time with their daughter she turned and changed in the bedroom. Once in some comfortable sweats and a loose t-shirt she went back and made sure to press a kiss to her wife's forehead. She knelt at the side of the tub and gently flicked some water up at her daughter who squealed and tried to catch her fingers. She couldn't help but notice her wife gazing at her with that adoring gaze that they shared often enough. She returned it and leaned forward to press her lips to her wife's.

"I love you two so much." she whispered.

As her wife dried herself, she gently ran a softer towel across her daughter's squirming body. And as she dressed her beautiful little girl in a onsie covered in ducks, her wife crept up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck. And like that, her in sweats and a t-shirt, her wife naked and their daughter in a duck onsie they swayed from side to side to the song.

Her heart felt like bursting.

_And I wish you all the love, in the world._

_But most of all,_

_I wish it from myself._

"Can you believe it?"

She could feel her wife's smile against her cheek. But honestly, she couldn't believe it. Their little girl was one year old already, it felt like yesterday when they had brought her home for the first time. Despite their friends wanting to visit their daughter they insisted on a day of only the three of them. Her wife had the camera and was taking as many pictures as she could of the day. The cake was duck shaped with a single candle on top. The day had been filled with laughter, dancing, presents and smearing frosting on each other.

The sun was setting and their baby girl was sleeping on their bed exhausted from the eventful day. Turning around to face her wife she kissed her slow and deep. They had a mess in the kitchen and their living room had wrapping paper, boxes and toys every where. She knew they should clean it up but she was tired, and she could tell from the way her wife sunk into her arms that she was too.

"I think we should learn from our daughter and get some sleepy time." she murmured against her wife's lips.

"But the mess-"

"We'll clean it up tomorrow, I want to sleep with my wife and daughter right now." she insisted.

Her wife only smiled and kissed her, with no more protests they climbed onto the bed with their daughter settled between them. Turning off the lights they pulled the sheets up and slept the rest of the night away. The next morning she made sure to wake her wife up with breakfast in bed and that same old tune.

_And the Songbirds keep singing,_

_Like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love, I love you, like never before_

"Mama."

They both stilled and turned to stare at each other. There were tears in her wife's eyes, and she had to blink and wipe at her own because her vision was blurring from salty tears.

"Did she just-?" she choked out. Her wife was nodding her head and choked out a sobbing laugh. With open arms her wife picked up their daughter who had her arms out for her. She watched as her wife cried happy tears while kissing their baby girl over and over again.

"I'm right here baby, we're both here. Both your Mamas are here." her wife cried out.

She couldn't stay seated anymore. With a stumbling step she headed over to her wife and child and shared in the laughter and kisses only to find herself sobbing freely when her daughter turned grinned at her and shouted out "Mama! Mama!" over and over again while clapping her hands between baby giggles.

She never imagined she could be even happier than she was thirty seconds ago. But she was.

"So perfect" she sobbed out while platter a tear filled kiss to her daughter than her wife. Both of them were crying too hard to sing, but that song was playing in her mind. That was enough even as she pushed her face against her wife's shoulder and struggled to calm her hysterical sobbing.

_Like never before,_

_Like never before._

"Mama."

She paused and turned back to her daughter, no longer a gurgling baby but old enough to speak words and sentences. Even so, she was her perfect little girl. Even now between childish tantrums and messy dinners.

"Sing for me?"

Her daughter didn't need to say another word. She was sitting down on the bed again brushing her daughter's hair to the side, leaning down she kissed her precious forehead and smiled.

"Close your eyes." she whispered. Once her baby's eyes were closed she breathed in and started to sing that old song. That same song that's been a part of her life since she first sang it to her wife all those years ago. Even now they could never tire of it. And she imagined her daughter knew the song by heart by now.

Brushing her daughter's hair to the side, leaning down she kissed her precious forehead and smiled.


End file.
